Çìåèíîå îòðîäüå
by Maya Tollie
Summary: Ìî¸ ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î... íå î òîì, î êîì âñå ïîäóìàëè.


Çìåèíîå îòðîäüå.  
  
Ìîè ãóáû èìåþò ïðèâêóñ ìåäè è êèñëîòû. Ìîè âîëîñû ïàõíóò çìåèíûì ìàñëîì, îäåæäà -   
àñôîäåëÿìè. Ìîÿ êîæà ëþáèò ñïðÿòàòüñÿ îò ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà, ëþáèò ðåëüåôíóþ èãðó ìåðöàíèÿ è   
ìðàêà â ãëóáèíàõ ïîäçåìåëèé. Ìîè çóáû ÷óòü ïðèêóñûâàþò êàæäîå íàçâàííîå ìíîþ èìÿ, ÷òîáû   
ñäåëàòü áîëüíî åãî íîñèòåëþ. Ìî¸ òåëî ñêðûâàåòñÿ ïîä îäåæäîé îòî âñåõ, êòî ìîæåò óâèäåòü è   
èñòîëêîâàòü åãî ìèêðîäâèæåíèÿ - èëè ïîïûòêè èõ íå ñîâåðøèòü. Âîðîõ ÷¸ðíûõ øåëêîâ,   
øåëåñòåâøèõ áû íåïðåðûâíî íà ëþáîì äðóãîì ÷åëîâåêå, íî ìîé øàã áåñøóìåí. Ìîé ãîëîñ   
îäèíàêîâî òèõ äëÿ ñòîÿùåãî ðÿäîì è â äðóãîì êîíöå çàëà, è îäèíàêîâî ñëûøåí, åñëè ÿ õî÷ó ê íåìó   
îáðàòèòüñÿ. Åñëè æå íåò...   
Îíà íå çàìå÷àëà ìîåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ ìíîãî ðàç, çà îáåäîì èëè íà îáùåì ñîâåòå, âî äâîðå, ãäå îíà   
îáó÷àëà ïåðâîêëàøåê ïîë¸òàì, èëè â áåñ÷èñëåííûõ êîðèäîðàõ è êëàññíûõ êîìíàòàõ. Íå çíàþ,   
ïî÷óÿëà áû îíà ìî¸ ïðèñóòñòâèå â ñîáñòâåííîé ñïàëüíå, åñëè ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ÿ çàõîòåë áû   
îêàçàòüñÿ òàì âòàéíå îò õîçÿéêè. Íî ìîåãî îòñóòñòâèÿ îíà íå ìîãëà íå çàìåòèòü.   
Îíà ïëàêàëà è ìåòàëàñü âî ñíå. Îíà çâàëà è æäàëà îòâåòà. Îíà âçëåòàëà ê îáëàêàì è âîïðîøàëà   
ïòèö. Å¸ êðûëàòûå äðóçüÿ ñêàçàëè: çìåÿ âåðíóëàñü â ëîãîâî. Ïòèö íå íàäî ïåðåñïðàøèâàòü, êîãäà   
ðå÷ü èä¸ò î çìåÿõ... È îíà ïðèøëà, êàê ïòèöà â ïàñòü çìåè.   
Îíà ïðèøëà, âåäîìàÿ äûìîì è ïàðîì êèïÿùèõ çåëèé, ìî¸ ñ÷àñòüå âå÷íî ñ óìíîé áåäîâîé   
ãîëîâêîé â íåáåñàõ. Îíà íå ñìûñëèëà â çåëüÿõ íè-÷å-ãî, íî áûëà íà äèâî ÷óòêà ê èõ ñèëå, âñåãäà áåç   
êîììåíòàðèåâ ñî ñòîðîíû ñïåöèàëèñòà óçíàâàÿ òåðïêèé çàïàõ ñèëû, ìÿòíûé ïðèâêóñ óäà÷è, ïðÿíûé   
àðîìàò î÷àðîâàíèÿ è ñâÿçûâàíèÿ âîëè. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî çà çåëüÿ áóäó âàðèòü ÿ, îñòàâèâ øêîëó è   
íàäîåäëèâûõ äåòèøåê. Ìîæåò, îíà è ñáèâàëàñü ñ ïóòè, êàê çíàòü? Íî îíà ïðèøëà, à îñòàëüíîå - íå   
ìî¸ äåëî.   
Îíà âîøëà, è ó ìåíÿ çàùåìèëî ñåðäöå. Îíà âîðâàëàñü íà êðûëüÿõ âåòðà, ñàìà ïî÷òè êðûëàòà, è   
ãëÿíóëà íà ìåíÿ ãëàçàìè ìîëîäîãî ñîêîëà èç-ïîä ãëóïî îòñòðèæåííûõ áåëîñíåæíûõ âîëîñ, è ÿ   
ïðîñòèë åé âñ¸. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü è áåçî âñÿêèõ ïðåäèñëîâèé è ïðèâåòñòâèé ñêàçàëà:   
- Âîçâðàùàéñÿ, à?   
- Íå ìîãó. ß òàì, çíàåøü ëè, êîå ñ êåì íå â ëàäàõ.   
- Áåç òåáÿ â Õîãâàðòñå âñ¸ íå òàê.   
- Íè÷åãî, çàòî òåïåðü òàì âåñåëî è íèêòî íå ìó÷àåò äåòèøåê çåëüÿìè.   
- Íå íàáèâàéñÿ íà êîìïëèìåíòû.   
ß íå âûíåñó äîëãî òó ïåñíþ âåòðà, ÷òî îíà ïðèâíåñëà â ìî¸ óáåæèùå, òó ë¸ãêîñòü è   
áåñöåðåìîííîñòü, êîòîðàÿ çâó÷èò â å¸ ãîëîñå. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó âûòåðïåòü òîãî, êàê ñèëüíî ëþáëþ   
å¸. Ýòî ðàíèò è óíèæàåò. Íî ñ÷àñòüå - âñåãäà óíèæåíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî óíèçèòåëüíî ñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî íå   
áûë áû ñ÷àñòëèâ áåç ÷åãî-òî.   
- Çà÷åì òû óø¸ë?   
- ×òîáû áûòü îäèí.   
- Âûáðîñü ýòî èç ãîëîâû. ×åëîâåê íå äîëæåí áûòü îäèí.   
- Îäèí â âàøåì ïîíèìàíèè. Äëÿ òåáÿ æå îíè íå êîìïàíèÿ?   
Êèâàþ â ñòîðîíó ñâîèõ ëþáèìèö, ðàñïîëîæèâøèõñÿ íà áàðõàòíûõ ïîäóøêàõ - íàâåðíîå,   
åäèíñòâåííîé ðîñêîøè â ìî¸ì æèëèùå àñêåòà...   
- Ðàçâ¸ë çìåé, - ïåðåä¸ðãèâàåòñÿ îíà. Ó íå¸ âñ¸ âñåãäà òàê ïðàâèëüíî è ïðîñòî... - Ïî÷åìó òû   
çäåñü?   
- ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå æèòü â Õîãâàðòñå. ß ðàñõîæóñü òàì êîå ñ êåì ïî ïðèíöèïèàëüíûì   
âîïðîñàì. ß ñòàë çàáûâàòü âñå íàóêè, äåíü çà äí¸ì âäàëáëèâàÿ ïðîñòûå èñòèíû â òóïûå ãîëîâû.   
Ñâîé äîëã ïåðåä øêîëîé ÿ âûïîëíèë, ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ íà ñâî¸ ìåñòî íàø¸ë...   
- Ýòî âñ¸ ðàâíî íå îòâåò.   
- Âîçìîæíî. Íî è òû ïðèøëà íå çà ýòèì.   
- À çà÷åì òîãäà?   
ß ëþáóþñü å¸ áåëûìè âîëîñàìè è ëèíèåé áðîâåé, å¸ ñâåòëûìè ðåñíèöàìè è òîíêèìè ãóáàìè. È   
íåáîëüøèì, òî÷¸íûì, íå â ïðèìåð ìîåìó íîñèêîì.   
ß áîëüøå âñåãî ýòîãî íå óâèæó.   
- Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî íóæíî æåíùèíå, êîãäà îíà äâèæåòñÿ, êàê çìåÿ?   
Äàæå íå îãëÿäûâàþñü íà õëîïîê äâåðè.   
- Îñòàâàéñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ãàäàìè!!!   
  
Âîò è âñ¸. Ïðîùàéòå, ëåäè Ðîâåíà, áóäüòå ñ÷àñòëèâû â ñâîèõ ãîðàõ...   
ß ìàñòåð çåëèé è ïîâåëèòåëü çìåé. ß ãëàâà ôàêóëüòåòà, ÿ ïðîêëàäûâàþ ïóòü. Õîðîø îí èëè   
äóðåí, íå âàì ñóäèòü.   
Õîðîø îí èëè äóðåí, ÿ èäó ñâîåé äîðîãîé.   
Â æèçíè Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà íåò ìåñòà ëþáâè.   
  
È âñ¸ æå ìîè ãóáû ïîìíÿò íåæíîñòü òâîèõ ïëå÷.   
  
---  
Èñòîðè÷åñêèå íåñîîòâåòñòâèÿ ïûòàþñü îïðàâäàòü òåì, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, â ìèðå ìàãîâ íåêîòîðûå âåùè   
ïîÿâèëèñü ðàíüøå, à òàêæå íåñîáëþäåíèåì ñòèëÿ ïåðåâîä÷èêîì ñî ñòàðîàíãëèéñêîãî^_^. 


End file.
